KarnickAttack  Angriff des PornoKarnickels
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Harry hat eine neue Freundin und Draco kann nicht glauben, dass Harry ihn verlassen wollen sollte. Wird ihre Beziehung das langohrige Haustier überstehen?


_Disclaimer: Nicht meins, nicht schlagen!_

**Karnick-Attack - ****Angriff des Porno-Karnickels**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_A/N: Keine Sorge, der Anfang hat nicht viel mit dem Verlauf der eigentlichen Fic zu tun, also nicht abschrecken lassen!_

„Draco…?"

„Ja, Schatz?", Draco sah auf von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich… ich hab eine neue Freundin gefunden…" Harry starrte verlegen auf seine Füße.

„… wieso…" Draco sah aus, als wolle er heulen. Hatte Harry ihn wirklich betrogen?! Nachdem sie drei Jahre zusammen waren?! Und dann auch noch mit einer FRAU?!

„Sie… sie hat mich so süß angeguckt … und … und sie ist so weich und verschmust und ihr Haar ist so flauschig und… und … sie ist soooo süß!!! … Ihr werdet euch bestimmt gut verstehen! Ganz sicher!" Hier sah Harry auf und sah, wie Dracos Unterlippe bebte, Tränen aus seinen Augen rannen und er alles in allem aussah, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Harry stand in Sekundenschnelle an seiner Seite.

„Draco! Draco! Was hast du denn, Liebling? Ist alles in Ordnung??" Harry war panisch.

„Wie weit…"

„Was?"

„Wie weit seid ihr gegangen?"

„Wir haben nur ein bisschen gespielt!"

Draco begann zu schluchzen.

„Draco, was ist denn? Ist dir nicht gut?? Liebling, sag doch was!"

Draco murmelte etwas.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Liebling, sprich lauter!"

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Liebling'!!!", schrie Draco jetzt, als er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang.

„Draco, was hast du?!"

„Du betrügst mich und willst wissen, was ich habe?! Potter, wenn ich dir nicht mehr gut genug bin, dann VERSCHWINDE!!!" Mit diesen Worten brach er dann auf dem Teppich zusammen und fing nun ernsthaft an, zu weinen.

„Draco, Draco! Ich würde dich doch nie betrügen! Draco, ich liebe dich!" Er hatte sich neben Draco auf den Boden gehockt und umarmte ihn.

„A-aber" schluchz „d-du hast doch" schnüff „ge-ge…"

„Ich hab ein Kaninchen gefunden!"

Draco starrte ihn nur aus großen aufgequollenen Augen an.

---

„Harry, das hier ist ein Männerhaushalt! Du kannst hier kein weiches, flauschiges Bunny-Häschen anschleppen!"

Harry und das Karnickel starrten Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen, vor geschobener Unterlippe und von unter ihren Wimpern hervor an.

„…na gut… aber nur bis morgen!"

Harry sprang ihn an, warf ihn um, umarmte und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich, Drakiii!"

Draco hasste diesen Spitznamen, aber was Harry seinen Füßen antat, war unglaublich…

„Hngh, nicht die Zehen, Harry, du weißt, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten kann, wenn du an meinen Zehen leckst!" stöhn

„Draco…"

„JA!"

„Ich… ich hab deine Füße noch nicht mal angefasst…"

„…"

„…"

Zwei Paar Augen glitten langsam an Dracos Körper herab und fielen auf ein kleines, weiches Fellbündel, dass munter an Dracos Füßen leckte und knabberte.

„Oh… Merlin… oh nein…", stöhnte Draco, als er langsam zu zucken anfing.

„Hmmm… ein Dreier… ich wusste, das Kaninchen war 'ne gute Idee!", grinste Harry.

„Ha…Harry… ich-ich-", Draco riss die Augen auf, als er merkte, was um ihn herum passierte und floh.

„DRACO!" Harry war hinter ihm hergelaufen und stand nun vor ihrer beider Schlafzimmertür, die Draco ihm ins Gesicht schlug.

stöhn

„Dann muss ich wohl ein bisschen mit dem Kaninchen spielen…"

Die Tür öffnete, Dracos Hand schnellte hervor, griff Harry bei der Robe und riss ihn ins Zimmer, bevor er die Tür wieder zuschmiss.

„Wag es nicht, das perverse Vieh auch nur anzusehen!"

„Aber, Draco, sie ist doch sooooo süüüüüüüüß!"

grrrr

„Natürlich nicht so süß wie du!"

„Na dann hast du ja jetzt eine ganze Nacht Zeit, die Sorgen, die du mir gemacht hast, wieder gut zu machen."

„Liebend gern!" Mit diesen Worten schwang Harry Draco in seine Arme und trug ihn ins Bad, wo dank zauberstabloser Magie bereits ein heißes Bad auf ihn wartete.

Direkt neben einer Flasche edelstem Champagner und einer Schale Erdbeeren mit Sahne.

---

Das Wochenende war schneller vorüber als erwartet. Bald war schon wieder Montag und das neue Familien Mitglied lag zusammengerollt auf der Schlafzimmercouch.

„Tschüss, Dray!", rief Harry von wo er vor dem Kamin stand, um ins Ministerium zu flohen.

„HALT!", schrie Draco, als er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus der Dusche stürmte. „Du hast mir noch kein Tschüss-Küsschen gegeben!", schmollte er.

tschüss-küss

„Tschüss, Schatz!"

Kurz darauf war Harry in den grünen Flammen verschwunden und Draco zurück ins Bad getapst.

Als er nach einer Weile angezogen wieder kam, lag auf dem Bett, in mitten der ungemachten Laken das kleine, weiße Fellbündel und starrte Draco aus großen blauen Augen an.

„Bisher hattest du Glück, Satan! Aber jetzt ist Harry weg und es gibt niemanden, der dich mehr retten kann! Harhar!!!" Aus irgendeinem Grund hegte Draco eine massive Abneigung gegenüber dem Fellball.

…wieso nur???

„Runter da, ich muss das Bett machen!"

Das Karnickel rührte sich nicht.

„Geh runter oder du fliegst runter!"

Es wirkte, als ob das Tier in stiller Herausforderung eine Augenbraue hebe.

„Fliegen? Okay, deine Schuld!"

Draco ergriff die Enden der Bettdecke in genau dem Moment, in dem Harry durch das Feuer hereinstolperte und ihm ein Kaninchen genau in die Arme geschleudert wurde.

„DRACO!!! WIE KANNST DU NUR?! DAS ARME DING!!!"

„A-aber…"

„Na komm, du gehst mit Papi heute zur Arbeit, was? Weg von dem bösen Draco!" Er warf Draco einen giftigen Blick zu.

„A-aber…"

grrrrr

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch mein Buch holen, aber … nun gut! Tschüss!"

Und Harry verschwand wieder ohne ein weiteres Tschüss-Küsschen.

schnüff

‚Das heißt, heute kein Sex… aber ich krieg ihn ja immer rum! Nur etwas enger an ihn kuscheln und er ist Wachs in meinen Händen!'

---

Wie sich herausstellte, war nichts mit Wachs…

…Draco schlief auf der Couch…

…und das Karnickel in seinem Bett…

schnüff ‚…kalt…'

---

„Draco, Frühstück!"

„HATSCHI!"

„Draco?"

„Dna?" _(JA?)_, er erhob sich vom Sofa.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Gngnn!" _(Hnhnn! ‚Nein!')_ Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist denn? DU HAST FIEBER!"

„Nnnnnh!" _(Nnnnnh! ‚Boah, neeee!')_ Draco ließ sich prompt wieder zurück auf's Sofa fallen, ein großer Fehler, da jetzt auch seine Kopfschmerzen einsetzten. „Argh!" _(Argh!)_

„Armer Drakie!"

„Gngnn!" _(Hmhmm! ‚Genau!')_ Draco schmollte jetzt, obwohl er krank ohnehin immer am süßesten aussah und in Harry sowieso schon den Beschützerinstinkt weckte.

„Ich nehm mir heute frei und pflege dich, ja?"

„Hnnnn…" _(Hmmmm… ‚Schööön…')_

Ein Fellball kam angehopst.

„Guck mal, sie will dich auch pflegen, nicht war, Prinzessin?"

„Dna suba!" _(Na super!)_

„Na na na, Draco, sei doch mal ein bisschen nett zu ihr, sie ist doch so süß!"

„Dnaaa, gnaaaar!" _(Jaaaaa, klaaaar!)_

---

„Sag: ‚Aaaaah!'"

„Gnaaaaah!" _(Aaaaaaah!)_

Draco lag nun mit dem Kopf in Harrys Schoß und wurde gefüttert.

Das Karnickel am Fußende war brav und tat, als ob es schliefe.

Harry sagte, es schliefe, aber Draco war sich da nicht so sicher…

Irgendwann später war Draco eingeschlafen, als Harry ihm vorgelesen hatte.

Seine Lieblingslektüre: Den Finanzteil der Zeitung!

„Hnnnn…" _(Hmmmm…)_, stöhnte er irgendwann.

‚Hihi, Drakie träumt schön, wie es scheint…', dachte Harry.

„Hnnnn… Arry… hnnnnn … dnichd da- AH!" _(Hmmmm… Harry… hmmmm … nicht da- AH!)_

„Dray?"

„…arry…" _(…harry…)_

„Drakie, bist du okay?" Er hatte angefangen zu zucken und sein feiner Schweiß war über ihm ausgebrochen.

„…dna…" _(…ja…)_

„Hihi… schön…" Harry küsste ihn, wenn er auch krank würde, könnte er schließlich ein paar Tage mit Draco zusammen im Bett bleiben.

Kurz bevor Harry seine Lippen erreicht hatte, drückte Draco jedoch seinen Rücken durch und auf der Decke entstand ein dunkler Fleck.

‚… das muss ein guter Traum gewesen sein, ich hab ihn nicht mal angefasst…'

Draco hatte die Augen geöffnet und atmete schwer. „Dni… dni ast du dat demachd,… Arry? … Dat war undnaubnich!" _(Wie… wie hast du das gemacht,… Harry? … Das war unglaublich!)_

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht, ich dachte, du hättest geträumt…"

In dem Moment war ein Rascheln am Fußende zu hören und die beiden Zauberer hatten große Augen bekommen. Zwei paar Augen glitten langsam zu der unumgehbaren Wahrheit herunter, die am Ende der Couch lag und die Ohren unter der Decke herausstreckte.

„…oh…mein…Gott…", sagte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen, noch immer auf das Kaninchen starrend.

Draco … sagte gar nichts … er hyperventilierte lieber!

„…dnein… dnein… bidde, dnag mir, dat dnichd denade ein Darnidden dnir einen dnunterdneolt at! … BIDDE, ARRY!" _(…nein… nein… bitte, sag mir, dass nicht gerade ein Karnickel mir einen runtergeholt hat! … BITTE, HARRY!)_ Er sah aus, als wäre er kurz vorm Heulen.

„Tut mir Leid, Draco, aber-… Draco? … DRACO? LIEBLING, WACH AUF!!!" Harry wurde panisch, als Dracos Augen in seinen Kopf gedreht waren und er ohnmächtig auf Harrys Schoß zurückgesackt war.

„Mr. Potter?"

„Häh?"

„Eloquent wie immer, wie ich höre! Sie haben nicht zufällig Severus-… Draco? WAS HABEN SIE MIT MEINEM SOHN GEMACHT?!" Lucius Malfoy war anscheinend durch den Kamin hereingefloht, ohne dass Harry ihn bemerkt hatte.

„ICH habe gar nichts gemacht! Das war nur das Kaninchen, das wir angeschafft haben, das hat-"

„‚Kaninchen'? Wo ist dieses Kaninchen?"

„Öhm… eben war es noch hier…" Harry sah sich um und bemerkte, dass die Schlafzimmertür noch offen stand. „Es ist wahrscheinlich ins Schlafzimmer, um dort- HEY, das ist unser Schlafzimmer! Was wollen Sie da drin?! Mr. Malfoy!"

„DA! Du entkommst mir nicht mehr!" Mit diesen Worten riss Malfoy Senior seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Gehstock und sprach eine lange Reihe Latein.

Etwas später hörte Harry er gemuffeltes: „‚ICH entkomme dir nicht mehr'?! Entsinne ich mich falsch, oder warst DU es, der mich in diese Gestalt gesteckt hat?! Was sagtest du noch? ‚Rollenspiele'?! TOLLES ROLLENSPIEL, LUCIUS! Du schuldest mir was! Ich habe deinem Sohn die Zehen geleckt, weil ich dachte, er hasse es genauso wie du, damit er mich wieder rausschmeißt und ich zu dir zurückhoppeln kann! … boah, das klingt schon gruselig…"

„Du- du hast… Dracos Füße geleckt?!"

„JA, VERDAMMT! UND ER HAT ES GENOSSEN, IM GEGENSATZ ZU DIR, DER DU ES MICH NICHT MACHEN LÄSST, WEIL DU ES WIDERLICH FINDEST!"

„Ich… ich finde es nicht… widerlich… ich… ich hasse es nur, die Kontrolle, zu verlieren…", murmelte Lucius, den Kopf gesenkt.

„…"

„…"

„…MOOOOOMENT! Du?!"

„Hmhmm…"

„Alles klar, wir gehen nach Hause, es gibt da einige Dinge, die ich mit dir ausprobieren möchte, Luc, und denk dran, du kannst nichts dagegen machen, du schuldest mir noch was für die Kaninchen-Sache!", drohte Severus.

„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass meine Kollegen plötzlich kommen würden! Wie hätte es denn ausgesehen, wenn sie mich mit einem Kaninchen spielen gesehen hätten! ICH MUSSTE DICH RAUSWERFEN! … Und um das mal festzuhalten: Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du ein Kaninchen werden würdest, der Zauber sollte dich zu dem Tier machen, das am ehesten deiner Persönlichkeit entspricht, ich gebe zu, ich hatte nicht sehr viel darüber nachgedacht, was das sein würde, aber ich hatte eher mit einer Schlange oder einem Grizzly gerechnet… Mit so was hätte ich großen Spaß haben können, aber wie hätte ich denn mit einem Kaninchen rechnen sollen?! Und dann auch noch so ein weiches, weißes, schmusiges, kuscheliges-"

„Hör auf, so zu reden! Du klingst, als wolltest du mich heuten, um mich zu einem neuen Hut zu verarbeiten! … UND DAS WAR KEIN VORSCHLAG!!! … Aber weißt du was?", setzte Severus nun beunruhigend ruhig fort, „Das schlimmste war ja gar nicht, dass ich ein Kaninchen wurde."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, das schlimmste war, DASS ICH EIN WEIBCHEN WAR!!!", brüllte Severus Lucius jetzt an, so effektiv den Blonden zum Schweigen bringend, dass sie sogar die Möglichkeit hatten, zu hören, wie Harry aus dem Wohnzimmer rief:

„Was machen Sie zwei eigentlich in MEINEM Schlafzimmer?!" Er war noch immer unter Draco gefangen und konnte deshalb nicht sein Schlafzimmer verteidigen.

„Nun, erstens, junger Mann", fing Lucius an aufzuzählen, als er aus besagtem Schlafzimmer heraustrat, „ist das hier immer noch mein Haus und wir sind nur ausgezogen, weil mein Sohn nachts das ganze Haus zusammengeschrieen hat und zweitens-"

„Wollten wir sowieso gerade gehen!", endete Severus, als er Lucius zu einem Kamin schob.

„Richtig, wir-", Lucius hielt inne, als ihm einfiel, dass Severus ja nun von seinen empfindlichen Füßen wusste. „Harry, können wir nicht noch auf einen Kaffee bleiben?"

„Lucius, du trinkst keinen Kaffee, du hast Angst, dass er deine Zähne gelb färbt!", erinnerte ihn Severus, als er ihn mit sanfter Gewalt immer weiter auf den Kamin zu schob.

„Aber wir könnten doch- SEVERUS! NEIN! BITTE NICHT! BITTE BITTE BITTE! ICH FLEHE DICH AN!"

„Heb dir das für zu Hause auf, Blondie! Ich werde dich ans Bett fesseln und dann werde ich diese grooooße, laaaaaaange Feder aus deinem Robin-Hood-Hut holen und deine Füße foltern! …nicht allzu lang … ein paar Stunden sollten reichen! Und dann-"

„‚EIN PAAR STUNDEN SOLLTEN REICHEN'?! ‚EIN PAAR STUNDEN SOLLTEN REICHEN'?! BIS DU BESCHEUERT?! ICH BIN EIN MALFOY, ICH- HALT! HALT! BITTE, ICH-"

In diesem Moment schob Severus sich mit Lucius in die grünen Flammen und sie verschwanden.

„…arry…?"_(…harry…?)_

„DRACO! Alles okay, Liebling?"

„Dnas isd bassierd?"_(Was ist passiert?)_

‚„Severus hat dir in Gestalt eines Kaninchens, in der er nur wegen eines von Lucius' perversen Sexspielchen war, einen runtergeholt und du bist wie ein Mädchen in Ohnmacht gefallen."? … Neeee!'

„Nichts, Schatz, du hast schlecht geträumt…"

„Dner dneg da dnieht dnichd auds, ans wäre ed ein snechter Draum debesen!"_(Der Fleck da sieht nicht aus, als wäre es ein schlechter Traum gewesen!)_, grinste Draco, als er mit dem Kopf auf den dunklen Fleck auf der Decke wies.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, als dir den Traum ein wenig zu versüßen!", grinste Harry hinterhältig, kurz bevor er Draco küsste.

‚Hmmmm… manchmal liebe ich meinen inneren Slytherin…', dachte Harry, als er Draco vom Sofa ins Bett trug.

---

„Hnnn… Arry… "_(Hmmm… Harry…)_

„HATSCHIII!!!"

„Arry?" _(Harry?)_

„Gnnn?" _(Hmmm? ‚Jaaa?')_

„Hnn, dningt dnach einem Dag im Bedd, bmid bmeinem Gnuddel-Deddi!" _(Hmm, klingt nach einem Tag im Bett, mit meinem Knuddel-Teddy!)_, grinste Draco, als er sich wieder zurück in Harry Arme kuschelte.

„Dna nagst du Necht haben!" _(Da magst du Recht haben!)_

---

Ende

---

_A/N: Boah, es ist schwer, erkältete Zaubererstimmen zu schreiben… ich glaub, ich hab mir auch was eingefangen… schnüff_


End file.
